Back from the Dead
by pash241
Summary: The Yuuzhan Vong have been threatening the Galaxy with their deadly fanaticism and steel resolve. Back from the world of the dead, Jacen Solo must make choices that will ultimately change the universe all together, for better… or for worse. Sets NJO and p
1. Chapter 1: Back from the dead

_**A story of Jacen Solo (my favorite star wars character). Sets right after "Traitor" I included elements from other NJO books and the story will probably go on after NJO**_

_**the story is not completely Jacen centered and I add a lot of things about other characters but anyways... usual "I dont own any of the characters, universe or pretty much anything from star wars" Its all from Lucas and belongs to him so yea.. anyways the prologue is simply a part of "traitor" that i changed a bit so read on and enjoy.

* * *

**_

_**Prologue**_

_Jacen stared at Anakin's lightsaber intensely as he remembered what a warrior he was. He knew inside that he wasn't Anakin. Jacen, showing no emotions, slowly opened his lips and said to Vergere and Nom Anor:_

"_I am no warrior like my brother." The warriors around them reacted but said nothing._

"_I am no pilot like my sister."_

"_I am no great politician like my mother." Nom Anor's face remained without expression_

"_I am no hero like my father."_

"_And I am no Jedi master like my uncle" he finished as Vergere smiled_

"_No Jacen, you are much more than that."_

_Nom Anor stared at Jacen and said: "You are a God, you are a sun. You are the shining light that will bring on the truth to your people."_

_Jacen slowly looked up at Vergere then Nom Anor with no emotions, he simply half smiled. The Jedi Jacen Solo was no more, at that very moment whatever had remained of who he had once been, was cast away into nothingness. Jacen's smile gave way to his silent expression that was empty of all emotions. He had found the answer to Vergere's question._

"_I am Jacen Solo, no more, no less."_

"_The choice is yours Jacen Solo, become who you were born to be, show your people the true way of the God you are." finished Nom Anor._

"_All right," Jacen said._

_A cold, still surface, flawless: unrippled by weakness, or conscience, or humanity._

_"Why not?"_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1 :Back from the dead**

The war had lasted too long, whatever hope that had fueled the New Republic of winning the war against the Yuuzhan Vong had shattered with the fall Coruscant. The Gallactic Alliance, born from the republic's ashes, had rallied all the factions together. Hope, the one thing they had regained, was once more the only reason people had to fight. Hope of surviving, Hope for a better life after the war.

From the Millennium Falcon's cockpit, Leia Organa Solo had a sudden shiver that forced her to sit down. Han looked at her worried that something had happened.

"I'm alright Han. It's just for a second… for a second I felt something, like a light in the force. Like an explosion but in reverse."

"What do you mean?" asked her husband more and more worried. "As in something bad?"

"No… as if something that felt wrong just clicked back into position." Leia stared at then emptiness of hyperspace and smiled. _Jacen ,_she thought. The light had felt like Jacen but she didn't have time to tell Han as they came out of hyperspace.

The lines became shiny white spots once again in Jaina's cockpit as her X-wing came out of hyperspace along with the Gallactic Alliance fleet. Her communication post sprung to life transmitting data from their capital ship.

_Twin Sun Squadron is to give cover to the landing shuttles as the infantry and Jedi strike teams make their way planet side._

She relayed the orders to her squadron and moved in formation with the transporters. As she was looking towards the small planet who served as a vital production outpost for the Yuuzhan Vong forces she noticed something coming out of dark space near the planet.

_Great, _she thought, _The Yuuzhan Vong fleet is here too. I hope our fleet can manage everything up there while we're on the ground._

Jaina formed up with the transporters and felt the Jedi meld that was boosted form all the Jedi in the transporters. She smiled and told herself that this would actually work.

"This entire operation is failing!" yelled Jaina, three hours after her arrival. Everything had gone wrong. The Yuuzhan Vong fleet in space had received backup from another fleet only fifteen minutes into the battle and the Gallactic Alliance was taking a beating while expecting backup that would probably come too late. The ground strike teams had been ambushed as the transporters were landing by a group of anti-air turrets posted along their targeted area. Jaina's squadron had been shot down. Five of her pilots were dead and the rest had crash landed not far from her own dead X-wing. With only 57 soldiers and twenty Jedi, including her and her pilots, Jaina quickly understood that they wouldn't stand a chance against an entire battalion of trained Yuuzhan Vong warriors. She looked at Lowbacca and Zekk. The trio stared at each other and they issued the order to fall back and avoid hard contact.

Much to their despair, the Yuuzhan Vong had anticipated their actions and had deployed further effectively surrounding them. They were cut on every angle and their only chance was to fight back.

For that simple brief moment in her life, Jaina didn't feel anything, or rather, she felt everything around her but something more was there. Something was telling her what to do. Like a soft voice whispering inside her head and anticipating every move the Yuuzhan Vong made. She noticed all the other Jedi and even the soldiers seemed affected by it. She fought off all the warriors that came towards her as best as she could. She always seemed to know when and where her next opponent would stand. As if she could feel them in the force but not quite. Something or someone was telling them, somehow, how to fight and it worked well until more than three times the warriors appeared from the direction they were desperately trying to flee.

Her moral was once more crushed and she almost considered surrendering. She could picture every soldier being killed one by one. She could feel the Jedi being sacrificed to the gods one by one. She could see clearly how a priest would simply sacrifice her to their gods and her only satisfaction was that at least the Yuuzhan Vong wouldn't get to sacrifice both Jacen and her at the same time.

The voice in her head brought Jaina back to reality. She looked around her with determination and she could hear the voice in her head talking to her.

_Stand your ground Jaina, You're not alone._

She was sure more than ever that the voice was real. As she looked around her once more she saw the warriors overwhelming her friends and allies. She saw Lowbacca roaring, standing proudly and unleashing his wookie strength. She saw Zekk, with speed and grace, cut down two warriors in one swoop. It all happened in one flash. It was then she felt the voice the most. The force was with her.

Not three feet away from her, a figure was fading in from nowhere. As if the force itself was taking form and creating something… someone. She saw the hooded figure of a man about her height fully forming near her and taking every one else by surprise.

Two warriors, taking the newcomer for an enemy, turned and attacked the intruder only to stop as if his by some invisible force. The force itself had struck the warriors and now the hooded person turned towards the rest of the warriors. Jaina felt the calm before the storm as the hooded figure simply stared at the warriors. From under his cloak, he took out a long stick made of some kind of metal. The Stick extended to the length of 6 feet as if fueled by the force. His presence was so bright that any force sensitive person was almost blinded for a second. The warriors themselves could almost feel the stranger until he moved so fast that the light around him simply couldn't follow. He was moving with the force as if he was the force. With grace and speed he unleashed series of well placed hits on the enemy warriors. The stick was merely for show, Jaina felt; the warriors flew back as if hit by the force itself.

As the man finished his short yet infinitely long waltz, all the Jedi and soldiers still standing were simply entranced by the man's presence. At that moment, had he spoken, they would have listened to anything he would have said like words from a god. That was the power of the force. Not simply the living force, but the unifying force. Jaina understood that as the stared at the person.

The man slowly turned around, his hood falling off, still glowing in an invisible light. Jacen Solo stood there looking at Jaina then her friends. There was nothing in his face, nothing more than his soft smile that almost warmed them all. Jacen Solo, Jaina's brother was there, right in front of her breathing and very much alive, but he was much more than that. He was about to say something when Lowbacca gave him a big wookie hug, almost choking him to death. Jacen laughed simply and asked his friend to put him down. Everyone around snapped back to reality and the soldiers quickly moved around to secure the perimeter. With luck back on their side, they saw additional troops dropping in large transport ships. Reinforcements had arrived and Jaina could feel that her uncle Luke was on his way with Mara and dozens of Jedi masters along with her parents. The mission was a success.

Focusing once more on Jacen who had manage to escape the wookie hug and handshakes, Jaina felt tears of joy flow on her cheeks and didn't try to wipe them away, she simply ran in Jacen's arms and hugged him as hard as she could as if making sure he was real.

"You… you were dead. You… I still can't believe it. I let you there, behind, alone."

For the first time in a while Jaina felt her second half shifting back into place as she finally emptied her heart's burden and cried.

"Sorry" said Jacen "Sorry I wasn't there for you."

He turned simply stood there hugging his twin sister without saying another word.

Eventually, Jaina regained control over her emotions and released Jacen. For the first time she took a good glance at him and noticed how much he had changed. Any trace of childhood he once had had vanished, replaced by the firm grip of adulthood. He looked at least five of six years older than before. His long hair was tied behind his head and reached his shoulders. An unshaved beard had started to grow on his face and under his cloak he was wearing a simple tunic that was most likely from Yuuzhan Vong origin. Jaina was shocked to see how many injuries he ha suffered. His body was covered from bruises and scratches that would heal eventually. There was one big scar that would, however, remain that went on his chest. Jaina couldn't see it but she felt it. Despite his appearance, Jacen seemed at peace with it. As if he was beyond his physical state, he seemed completely at peace with the force. Every breath he took calmed her and she felt relaxed.

Before she add more Zekk interrupted the long moment of silence and hugged Jacen, the man he saw as a brother who had returned from war. He smiled to him and silently nodded seeing his state.

They didn't have time to catch up much more and Jacen didn't seem quite ready to talk about it, he was waiting for his family and friends to gather before telling his tale. Several minutes later, the drop ships touched down near their positions and more soldiers came out. Behind this massive deployment, Jacen saw the familiar face of his uncle Luke. The Jedi master spotted them and headed in their direction with his wife. Both of them seemed relieved to see Jacen. They had all felt him in the force as he had sprung back into life, but seeing it was even more of a relief. It was as if all around him had been affected by guilt of leaving him behind. With almost tears Luke spoke to him.

"I thought I had sent you to your death… Jacen…"

"We're overjoyed to see you" finished Mara who was obviously overcome by emotions.

Jacen opened his mouth to speak but he heard someone call him name loud. It was a voice that he could recognize anywhere, a voice that brought Jaina and him a feeling of invulnerability and security. It was the voice of Han Solo, the man they knew before Chewbacca's death. Followed by Leia, he ran towards Jacen and hugged him so tightly that his own bones told him enough. When Han finally put Jacen down he saw Leia staring at Jacen.

"Jacen."

Her voice was shaking with joy. The woman who had watched everything she had worked for in the New Republic fall, her husband vanished into guilt, her youngest son's death, her daughter's fall into the dark side and Jacen's apparent death. She had stood in light surrounded by darkness dragging her deeper and deeper. Jacen's strong presence had the effect of a strong arm of light pulling her back into life. Her world was returning as in reward for standing and believing. Jacen looked at her.

"I'm alright mom, I'm back from the dead."


	2. Chapter 2: Lies and Deceptions

**I've finally finished chapter two after "hours" of working. Frankly, I'm a bit disapointed by this chapter but I guess its because its mostly a recap of what Jacen went trough. Ive added a lot of new stuff to balance the chapter and I could have made actually 2 chapters out of this one but I feel I should leave the recap in a single chapter. (I just love writting about Vergere triplecrossing everybody so expect some typical Vergere action... "words")  
**

**By the way, I'm trying to confirm the twins' exact age towards destiny's way and i'm actually too lazy to really find out. So if anyone would be kind enough to tell me, i would greatly appreciate.**

** Finally, thanks to KooKooNuT and Dark Austral for the encouraging reviews, this one is for you guys.**

**  
**

* * *

Chapter 2: Lies and Deceptions 

Vergere was walking silently in the halls that had always reminded her of a creature's stomach. Ever since she had come living among the Yuuzhan Vong, she had always felt as if something was missing. For a long time she had suspected that this missing thing might have been the Yuuzhan Vong's presence in the force. She knew she couldn't feel them but the question had always puzzled her. If the Yuuzhan Vong were not in the force than how could they be alive? She had asked herself the question over and over again, countless times from any angle possible. Her natural conclusion had been that the Yuuzhan Vong were in the force, only that she lacked the level of awareness to sense them.

Vergere had never suspected when she first heard oh him that Jacen Solo just might have been the key to her question. In the long months she had spent as his mentor, Vergere had begun to question herself. Jacen, although he had seemed to be a slow learner of theory, had learned vital questions faster than Vergere could have ever anticipated. Jacen's quick thinking and natural reaction to any living being had allowed him to form a link with the world brain. While they were both, in a way, in training, they had both formed a link that had evolved into friendship. Vergere had been completely astonished to learn of that connection. For fifty years she had tried to establish a deeper connection with the Yuuzhan Vong and in merely months, Jacen had managed to accomplish this impossible feat.

As she walked pass a dozen of warrior on patrol, Vergere remembered how Jacen had nearly destroyed all hope for the Yuuzhan Vong of ever vong-forming Coruscant. Jacen had unknowingly lunched a massive rebellion inside the world ship among the slaves during a vital ceremony. The rebellion had caught everyone off guard resulting in the death of hundreds of slaves and dozens of warriors.

Vergere, unlike most people onboard, had not been completely surprised by Jacen's actions. She had been expecting something of the sort for some time. She was, however, shocked when she saw what devastation Jacen had unleashed. Everything that had stood between Jacen and the dhuryams was dead. It was as if the force had removed all life from that area. Nothing and no one had been spared, Jacen was standing surrounded by enemies one second and the next he was walking on a pile of corpses. The young amphistaffs, still untrained and undisciplined, were intertwined with Jacen's body covering most of it. Only Jacen's head and hands still showed flesh. The amphistaffs didn't care that their new found friend was human or not. They could feel his power and surrendered themselves to it. _All he did was walk and kill. _

As Jacen had made his way up to the dhuryams, he began killing them one by one until only one remained. The one he had befriended stood, blind, in its protective cocoon and awaited the light that would be its end or greatest moment of glory. Vergere was still far from them when she saw their bond spring back to life, effectively bringing Jacen back to his senses.

Vergere's thoughts were interrupted when she reached her destination. Entering the sealed room, she quickly noticed that there were representatives of every caste or Yuuzhan Vong society present in the room, except shamed ones.. She felt the tension between the different people in the room. After a brief moment of analyzing, she took place by Executor Nom Anor's seat.

"Executor… I was told of the success of your operation." Began the leading shaper.

"Indeed" replied Nom Anor. "Yes my lord, I am pleased to announce that the _Jeedai_ Jacen Solo has seen the light of the true way."

"You will continue to monitor the situation and keep us informed. Supreme Overlord Shimrra has issued orders to rally our forces and prepare for battle. He senses the final battle is near."

"Master Shaper" Interrupted Vergere. "Has the Arbiter been informed of this?"

"This affair doesn't concern the newly appointed Arbiter, Vergere, or you for that matter. The Arbiter's duty is to monitor the status of our people and act accordingly on his own. We may be more inclined to reveal more information if the Arbiter himself revealed his identity to us."

"Do not forget, Master Shaper that Supreme Overlord Shimrra himself appointed the Arbiter and that he gave him his full trust. Whether you approve or not, is not of our concern."

"Enough of this nonsense," spoke Warmaster Tsavong Lah who had just entered the room. "The Arbiter has ears everywhere and will learn of our new strategy sooner or later."

"Ah… Warmaster… of course we did not mean disrespect." Said the master shaper, obviously angry.

"Now, if we may continue with the reunion and discuss of this new "weapon" of yours master shaper." Continued a priest.

"Yes… on with our main topic now. I am pleased to announce that out new weapon is ready for release. I proudly present too you the instrument that will bring destruction to the infidels: the Slayers."

As the master shaper spoke his words, a dozen of dark skinned Yuuzhan Vong warriors entered the room, each wearing cloaks, effectively hiding their bodies. The slayers were shorter than the average warrior and would have looked somewhat weak if not for their impressive muscles hidden under their clothing. Many warriors protested against this insanity of sending these pitiful and small Shamed One look-alikes. Despite all protest from the elite, Tsavong Lah did not flinch.

As a commanding warrior spoke to support his comrade, both their heads were cut off by amphistaffs held by two slayers. The warriors never stood a chance.

Vergere remained silent as she watched the shapers, priests and warriors argue with each others. She looked at Nom Anor and quickly nodded seeing the question in his eyes. Nom Anor sighted interiorly to avoid attracting attention on him and turned away from Vergere.

As she looked back at the people present in the room, Vergere couldn't help but feel pity for them. All those poor souls would fall in a trap they will have never seen coming. She looked at the closest Slayer with a flash in her eye. They stared at each other for a few seconds then she turned around. Vergere simply left the room a few minutes later, heading for her quarters. _Everything is happening just as you predicted, Jacen Solo._

_I will wait and see what your next move will be… Arbiter Solo._

As the sun was finally setting, Jedi Master Luke Skywalker stared into the horizon of the planet, seeing the beauty beyond the majestic colors. Luke could feel the sunset in the force, in fact ever since seeing Jacen, Luke felt as if the force was rushing out all around him in a calm and peaceful way. Luke looked down from the small hill he was sitting on and saw hundreds of people at work. Some were packing their equipment; others were unpacking for a prolonged stay on the planet's surface. He could feel them all in the force, the Jedi standing out more than others. His life's work was gazing back at him smiling like a soft ghost's whisper.

Luke felt his niece in the force, approaching him. Jaina finished climbing the hill and sighted. Luke took a good look at her as she admired the view without saying a word. Something in her had changed. Jacen's return had filled an empty void inside her that would have otherwise remained empty for the rest of her life. Her friends, Kyp and specially Jag Fel had managed to keep her sane and focused to a certain extent but they never really could replace her other half. Jaina took a deep breath then smiled at Luke and sat down near him.

Luke, keeping the peaceful silence, turned around to gaze at the orange and blue sunset. He hadn't felt this relaxed in a long time and he liked the sensation. Leia and Mara soon joined them to admire the beautiful sight. Luke looked back down in the crowd and noticed Han Solo talking and laughing with General Wedge Antilles. Wedge was perhaps one of the Galactic Alliance's strongest figures though he usually didn't bother much. He had been with the rebellion even before Luke. He had participated in every major battle since Yavin. He was the only man to fly against both death stars. Luke had been more inclined to leave the military knowing Wedge Antilles would succeed him as Rogue Leader. He was a natural leader and most people saw that, specially his friends. Han grabbed another drink and turned back to his deck of cards and made his move, making Tycho Celchu, another New Republic hero, sight in defeat.

Back in the Millennium Falcon, Jacen was taking his first, well deserved, shower in a while. The whole concept of washing was not part of the Yuuzhan Vong due to their robeskins who pretty much ate anything the body exceeded. Jacen looked at the scar on his chest where the slave seed had been. He felt a shiver run through his spine and knew the world brain was trying to talk to him.

_Yes… I felt it too. Don't worry they're with us._

Another shiver.

_I know you don't trust them, I'm asking you to trust me not them._

This time a soft sensation.

_Yes, soon… very soon._

Several hours later, most of Jacen's close friends and family were gathered around him. The only notable stranger was Jag Fel but it didn't seem to bother after seeing how close he was standing too Jaina and made a mental note to ask her about it later. Jacen looked at them all and began his tale. His journey trough the land of the dead.

As Jacen spoke of the long months he had spent in the embrace of pain and with Vergere's constant questions, Leia, Luke and Han were shocked almost to death when they imagined Jacen alone in the alien world. Jacen's tale continued on to his moments with the dhuryam and the connection through the slave seed. The Jedi were amazed to learn of his connection with a Yuuzhan Vong bios. Han smiled and told him "That's my boy! Best when it comes to living things". The joke made everyone laugh and relieved the tension in the air. Jacen kept talking.

"After a few weeks, perhaps months… I'm not so sure anymore. I realized I could touch even deeper in this… vongsense. I could feel the baby amphistaffs growing nearby; I felt their eagerness to bite something at first then their curiosity when they felt me as well.

Over the following days, I kept practicing to reach with them in my free time. One day, however, all activity stopped in the ship. Every dhuryam had been cut off of their slaves and rendered blind for the duration of the ceremony that would have normally chosen the future world brain. I felt the fear in my dhuryam as I told him not to worry and felt our connection vanish."

Jacen told of his breakdown and that he had almost managed to destroy the seed ship to attempt to thwart the Yuuzhan Vong's vongforming of Coruscant. He deliberately omitted many, more violent, parts of the incident.

As Vergere continued walking in the hallways of the Yuuzhan Vong capital ship on orbit over Coruscant, her thoughts shifted towards Jacen Solo once more. As she passed by a few busy shapers, she remembered of her time on the planet with Jacen, how he had evolved into something more than she could have ever imagined. She had witnessed the death of the Jedi Jacen Solo before but she knew Jacen Solo still thought of himself as a Jedi. She had continued to follow him in the underworld of the planet as he roamed without any purpose. Vergere had then suggested him to follow her and eventually, they had ended up in the old emplacement of the Jedi temple of Coruscant. Vergere had told Jacen of the secrets of the Jedi order as he had stared into the black emptiness that had laid before him. Jacen Solo had made his crucial choice when he had been faced with dozens of warriors led by Nom Anor. She had been terrified when suddenly, surrounded by warriors, Jacen had tapped in the force and unleashed a deadly series of attacks that had crushed, killed and eliminated all that had been blocking his way.

Jacen Solo had learned to tap into the force despite having been cut from it. Vergere and Nom Anor had made their final offer to him, both of them sensing he was ready. Jacen had agreed into playing for the Yuuzhan Vong and learning their ways. At that very moment, the Jedi Jacen Solo had died. Jacen Solo had risen from the nothingness he had been cast away since his childhood, raised by a strong family of politician and Jedi. Jacen's views of life had always been limited to his parent's steps. His natural talent with any living being was perhaps the only thing that had not been unconsciously restrained. It had never been their intention but his parents had set him on a path that had been seemingly decided for him before. His strong connection in the force had naturally encouraged him to follow the path.

Now, however, Jacen had been freed of everything. At that moment he had had nothing to rely on, nothing but himself. This natural reflex had awakened the Force inside him once more as he had unleashed its powers. The force had always flown through him like water and now it was not merely water coming out of a tube that had awakened him… It had been the full strength of a river flowing and breaking through anything that had stood in his path. That moment had been Jacen's first revelation of the unifying force.

Luke was fascinated to learn of Jacen's revelations. Fascinated, shocked, disgusted and relieved all at the same time. He didn't know how to express it well but kept asking questions to Jacen about it.

Seeing Luke's questions building up faster than he could speak, Jacen spoke first to all Jedi, Luke in particular.

"From the beginning the question has been if the Yuuzhan Vong were part of life or not. We could not feel them so we naturally assumed they were outside of it, outside of the living force. In a sense we were all right. But if the Yuuzhan Vong are not in the force then I ask you this, are they still part of life? Must we value them as an enemy of the Galactic Alliance or an enemy of the Force."

"I don't think the Yuuzhan Vong are outside of life but they're not in the force. Our natural response to the question is that it is our own views of the force that are flawed." Answered Mara instead of Luke.

"And this theory is confirmed by what you tell us of this unifying force being further than the living force." Concluded Luke.

"Yes, but you're still looking at things from the wrong perspective." Continued Jacen as if explaining a lesson to a classroom. "You always told me that everything in life depended on our own perspective of things. Everything from good to evil is judged by someone, ourselves."

"Yes… That was Obi-Wan's final lesson to me. When I learned Darth Vader was truly Anakin Skywalker."

"When you think of the Living force as lower then the unifying force, already your judgment is flawed in some sense because those are only words. The force is one whole thing. It can't be broken down into different parts or assembled; the Force is everything and nothing, as expressed by the Yuuzhan Vong. The fact that we can't feel them is not because they are not there or because our judgment of them is flawed. Our own perception of the force has nothing to do with it. You simply can't see them because you're trying so hard to see them. Don't question yourself if they're in the force or not, instead ask yourself where they are in the force. It's pretty childish to say but when you manage it, it opens a lot of doors. Don't try to feel them. Do it, or don't." he finished jokingly

Luke smiled at the same words Yoda once used to teach him a lesson. He thought about what Jacen had said and knew it wouldn't be easy too do but it made sense to him.

"Our roles have been reversed; the teacher had become the student." Said Luke smiling

"The teacher must learn as much from the apprentice as he teaches to him." Replied Han feeling suddenly wise.

"It's not what the teacher shows that matters, it's what the student learns in the end." Finished Jacen, thinking of Vergere's words.

As Vergere finally reached her initial destination, she remembered Jacen's actions since he had seemingly joined the Yuuzhan Vong. His new reach in the force had kept evolving to a point where he could feel any Yuuzhan Vong creature as well as themselves. Jacen Solo was becoming what Vergere had foreseen, a turning point in the history of the Force. She entered the secret room located in a restricted section of the ship and saw Nom Anor waiting for her along with two slayers. Vergere smiled to them and took a seat. She looked at the first slayer who was drastically larger than all the other slayers, his black skin and impressive muscular build clearly showed that he was the leader of the slayer.

"Commander Fenix" Began Vergere "I trust our plan is ready."

The slayer silently nodded without revealing any emotions. Vergere turned towards Nom Anor.

"Congratulations in your promotion, Supreme Executor Nom Anor"

"Thank you, Vergere" simply said Nom Anor "Have you spoken to the Arbiter?"

"Not since we began our little operation but I did get confirmation that phase one was a success."

"Very good, although, I was quite shocked to learn that in the process of phase one, his entire personal guard of warriors was killed in action."

"Those warriors" began the Slayer Commander Fenix "Were all inferiors, we Slayers are the true guardians of the Arbiter."

"Yes" resumed Vergere "And I suspect that was part of his plan"

"His plan? Are you implying that he has formed his own plan of action?"

"Well of course, Supreme Executor. Just like you and me have. We have no true side but our own and I was expecting as much from him. The Arbiter will carry on with our plan as long as it suits his needs. Be thankful that his goal is the same as us; to end the war."

Vergere turned towards the second Slayer who had remained silent.

"Preator, take a squad of Slayers and return to Yuuzhan'tar. Prepare yourselves for the third phase of our plan. No one must learn of our actions."

The Slayer Preator silently nodded and exited the secret room. Vergere looked at Nom Anor once more.

"Well, Supreme Executor, I shall soon join the Arbiter and begin phase two of our plan; you will stay here and keep us informed of Supreme Overlord Shimrra's actions."

"Shimrra and Warmaster Tsavong Lah will not easily fall into our trap."

"Warmaster Tsavong Lah only sees what he wants too see and right now is too obsessed with the Jedi to care about anything else. As for Shimrra, the Arbiter will manage things on his own."

"Then may the gods smile upon us, Vergere." Said Nom Anor mockingly

"Oh don't worry, Supreme Executor… We have a living god on our side. Soon the Slayer's judgment will fall upon the universe and unleash the light of the true way."

Millions of Kilometers away from them, on board the Millennium Falcon, Jacen Solo suddenly felt something in the force and smiled inwardly.

_Soon… very soon…_


	3. Chapter 3: Rain of Water and Fire

**That's right two chapters in the same week. I worked a lot on that chapter, heck... I loved working on it. Its way longer than I had expected but i'm proud of the result. Hope you enjoy it. Lots of aciton comming up in the next chapter, I promise! and Finally some Tenel Ka appearance for all her fans.  
**

** Thanks to MikeRPG for the encouraging review and special thanks to Dark Austral, again, for helping me with Jacen's age. Ive settled that he was 16 when he was captured and two years later (now) hes 18. It's probably not the official age but its a fanfic so.. whatever, since I plan on making whis story go beyond NJO I want to keep jacen young... I find he's cooler as a teenager. So read, enjoy and i'm off playing God of War  
**

* * *

Chapter 3: Rain of Water and Fire 

The _Right to Rule_ came out of hyperspace at Mon Calamari with only minor damage from its previous encounter with the Yuuvhan Vong. Grand Admiral Pellaeon took a short but deep breath as he stared into the blackness of space. Soon the capital ship rotated, allowing him to see the blue planet. He turned to his communications officer and told him to contact Admiral Kre'fey. He looked once more at Mon Calamari, seeing what he had been fighting for since the Yuuzhan Vong invasion, peace. Grand Admiral Pellaeon exited the bridge thinking of what a certain Jedi had accomplished in such a short time.

Several hours after Right to Rule's arrival at Mon Calamari, Colonel Jaina Solo was waiting in the crew lounge for Jag Fel. She felt his faint presence in the force when he entered. Jag smiled when he saw Jaina coming at him and returned her hug. She spoke first.

"It's been so long, it feels like it's been years." She said smiling

"It's only been two weeks Jaina but I did miss you."

As Jag spoke he noticed she was much more joyful than last time they had met the same way, _Jacen,_ he thought. In the short time they had been separated, Jacen had managed to bring back Jaina's smile. She looked at him.

"You wanna go grab a bite? I found a good restaurant in the city."

"I want to but I have to report to Grand Admiral Pellaeon for debriefing in fifteen minutes. I'll join you right after."

Jaina smiled then kissed him right before leaving the room. _She's really changed for the better, _he thought. Jag left the room, heading for the debriefing room, thinking what he would eat on their first actual date in a while.

Somewhere in the main city of Mon Calamari, Han Solo was pouring Corellian whisky in four glasses. He looked at Luke, who was eating some kind of local food on the other side of table. Mara was on his left and Leia on his right, talking about Mon Calamari's weather. When he looked back at the whisky glasses, he remembered the evens of the last two weeks. The Yuuzhan Vong forces had halted their attacks on most worlds to regroup and take care of interior problems. According to Jacen, the Yuuzhan Vong had entered a critical moment of their religion. So soon after vongforming Coruscant, they had to initiate one of the final rituals that required most of their warriors to be present. Han's thoughts drifted towards Jacen. After a few parties and a week of enjoyment Jacen had announced to his family that he would leave temporarily to verify something. He insisted on keeping his destination a secret and on going alone. After borrowing a modified Lambda class shuttle, Jacen had said his quick good byes to his friends. Before leaving, Han had taken out the very same bottle of Corellian Whisky he was now drinking from and poured a glass for Jacen and himself. Now considering his son as a full grown man, they had shared their first real drink as adult to adult. Jacen had left back into the unknown promising he would be back before the next Yuuzhan Vong attack. His mother and uncle had unsuccessfully insisted that he took a well deserved vacation. Han looked at Leia, smiling and smiled himself.

_Everything is going from good to better_

Jacen's shuttle was in deep space near the unknown region when he felt what he had been seeking. A small Yuuzhan Vong ship was exiting darkspace. Jacen opened his communication output.

"_Omega – three – eight – bravo." _He said in the microphone

"_My Lord" began Slayer Commander Fenix "I apologize for our tardiness; it was more difficult than we had conceived to leave Yuuvhan'tar unnoticed_."

"_Fenix, head for those coordinates, we shall land on the nearest planet_."

"_I hear and obey my lord_."

Jacen steered his shuttle towards the near planet and landed in a deserted area. No living being populated the planet and it was mostly used as a hideout for smugglers during the galactic civil war. He saw the Yuuzhan Vong ship land near his. Four Slayers came out of it and bowed in front of Jacen, they then moved to secure the area just in case. The larger, Fenix, soon followed and bowed down to Jacen. Vergere was last to exit the ship.

"It is good to see you Jacen Solo"

"It's good to see you too Vergere. I trust you're both ready for phase two?"

"Preparations are complete, my lord. We may begin as soon as you give the order."

"It's too soon; the ceremony on Yuuzhan'tar is nowhere near its beginning. The world brain promised me it would keep me informed when the moment comes. For now, I want you two to find out as much as you can about the secret Alliance project _Alpha red_. It's only a rumor I heard but I fear they may have begun works on a biological weapon."

"Such a thing must not be allowed to exist." Exclaimed Vergere obviously concerned "I will look into this alone; the Slayers lack the required aptitudes for this kind of subtlety."

"Very well, Fenix, you will wait for my signal on one of the Mon Calamari system's moon. Do not allow anyone to discover you."

"It will be done, my lord."

"Did you bring me what I requested?" asked Jacen serious as stone.

"Yes" said Vergere handing him a black box made of seemingly stone.

"Very good, we shall remain in contact."

On Mon Calamari, the Jedi Jaina Solo sat down in a newly opened restaurant she had recently discovered. It was still a mostly unknown place favored by the rich society of the planet and tourists. The war, however, had made business bad for them. Jaina looked at the menu while waiting for Jag. When he arrived, ten minutes later, he took the other seat on the table and smiled at her.

"You hungry?" she asked with a solo-smirk on her face

"Always"

They had a good time that day and stayed together until the night came. Jaina told him they should head back before it got too late. When she realized he had no place to go except his assigned uncomfortable military quarters, Jaina insisted he came with her and stayed at their place. She only then realized that they had been staying at the Skywalker's apartment. Because the entire family was always in movement, the Solos had never really found a place to settle down during the time of calm. During her well deserved 2 weeks off, Jaina had stayed in the miniature second room with Jacen until his departure. Han and Leia were in the guest room who was big enough for four people. She knew they wouldn't mind he she stayed with Jag in the room.

They got to the apartment a few minutes later. Everyone was still awake and no one objected Jag staying for the night. A few hours later, while they were all engaged in different discussions. Jaina, Leia, Luke and Mara felt something in the force.

_Jacen_

Jaina hurried to the door after quickly explaining to Jag and Han what had happened. Just as she opened the door, she came almost face to face with Jacen who had just arrived. He was wearing a long brown cloak that covered his body from Mon Calamari's usual evening rain. He hadn't shaved in a week and his beard was starting to show a lot. He was smiling softly and saluted them. Jacen was not very familiar yet with Jag and was formally, reintroduced. The pointlessness of the scene made everyone laugh.

Later in the night, Jacen offered his "bed" in the small room to Jag and told him he would probably need it more then himself. He told everyone he didn't mind sleeping on the couch and things settled without much difficulty. While Jaina was taking a shower before going to sleep, Jag approached Jacen with a glass full of a weird blue drink. Jag obviously wanted to talk to him alone.

"Jacen, I wanted to talk to you about Jaina." He began unsure of himself

"Yea, I sort of saw that one coming and first of all, I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me?" said Jag gaining more and more confidence.

"Yes, I've heard of what Jaina went trough after my capture. Anakin's death was a hard blow to us all and I can only begin to imagine how it must have felt for her too loose me."

"She was devastated, I almost didn't recognize her. She became annoyed at almost anything and showed a lot of anger and recklessness. In the end she didn't even seem to have a purpose in life. It was as if a part of her had died and I suspect that part of her was you."

"Yes… what pains me most is that I chose to break our bond. I was cut completely from the force during my capture and Jaina would have surely run to rescue me on Coruscant had she learned I was there."

"No doubt there. She would have probably gotten herself killed or captured."

"And I couldn't allow that to happen. That's why I broke our bond but I'm starting to think it was a bad idea. She fell in the darkness… but fortunately, she could depend on people like you to get her out of there. For that, I am grateful."

"You're going to make me blush if you keep on… but I've noticed, ever since you came back in her life, she's taken a new taste on it. Even her skin color is getting brighter now."

They ended their conversation when Jaina found them in the living room. Jag shook Jacen's hand and smiled.

_What a person, _he thought, _He really has a gift with people._

Remembering something, he turned around and told Jacen.

"I almost forgot, Grand Admiral Pellaeon had a message for you; he would like too thank you for what you did for him."

Jacen smiled and nodded. Jaina looked confused but was too tired to ask questions. They all went to sleep, except Jacen who stayed in the living room.

In the middle of the night, Jacen, who had been meditating ever since the evening opened his eyes as he felt something in the Force. He sensed Vergere in the force somewhere distant.

_It seems like she's finished with Alpha red_

Jacen smiled, a smile that had no joy in it. It was the satisfied smile of the Slayer god, of the Yuuzhan Vong Arbiter.

Three days later, Jacen found himself alone in the Skywalkers' apartment for most of the morning. Jaina and Jag had returned into service, thought they were still on Mon Calamari. Luke and Mara were busy with the decision of the new Jedi council and his parents were on a diplomatic mission near the imperial capital in Chiss space. He retrieved the black box Fenix had given him. While softly applying pressure, the top opened, revealing its interior. It contained a Vilip, the Yuuzhan Vong's equivalent for Comm link, a smaller package rapped in robeskin tissues and a final item he identified quickly. Just as he was about to remove the object from its wrap, he felt a disturbance in the force. After a few seconds of focusing he realized it was his vongsense warning him. Something was going to happen soon, something Yuuzhan Vong. He sensed his uncle approaching the apartment and knew he didn't have a lot of time. He took out the Vilip from the black box and used its vongsense to accelerate its connection. The miniature face of Fenix formed on the small creature.

"Fenix, report!"

"I am ready for your command, my lord Slayer,"

"Gather the Slayers as fast as you can, regroup on Mon Calamari's nearest moon and prepare yourselves… I sense a nearing battle. Do not allow anyone to detect your presence Fenix."

"I hear and obey, my lord."

As he cut off the connection, Jacen felt Luke and Mara at the front door. He hurried and closed the box, hiding it as fast as he could. Just as he turned around, he saw Luke and Mara coming in, looking exhausted from the long meeting they had held.

During lunch, Luke, Mara and Jacen, who were the only ones present, ate their food while discussing about the Jedi council.

"I'm still not sure about a few of the choices" began Luke "Cal Omas's election as head of the Galactic Alliance is going to help us greatly in the forming of the Jedi council."

"I'm still not so sure about that." Continued Jacen

Mara looked at him, confused "Why is that? Having the politicians on our side is the best way of gaining the population's trust."

"Its not that I'm referring to, it's just that I don't believe politics should be involved with the council."

"You think the Jedi council should only serve the republic like the old Jedi order did?" asked Luke.

"Not that either" began Jacen "If we look at facts, the old Jedi order fell almost in direct response to the war when Palpatine declared the Jedi to be traitors. Most of the Jedi back then felt, themselves, betrayed by the republic they had sworn to protect."

"Yes but it was Palpatine, their original enemy, who had been planning this. It that sense, it wasn't the Old Republic that betrayed them it was Palpatine's new Empire." Said Mara

"Palpatine had been on the position for a long time without them realizing it and he certainly hadn't been the first supreme chancellor that nourished some resentment towards the Jedi council." Jacen paused then look at Luke with a faint smile. "Tell me, Uncle Luke, did you ever wonder why so many people hate the Jedi, especially back in the old order's time."

Luke smiled. "The quick conclusion many people thought of is that those people were evil in some sense and they naturally hated the Jedi that represented the light. However, I doubt this. As you pointed out on so many occasions, there is no real darkness or real light. It's all from our point of view. Someone whose life is guided by darkness will naturally consider his actions to be right and will think of the light as the enemy trying to stop him."

Jacen looked at him with ever growing confidence and smiled even more. "It's true that our actions are good or evil depending on our point of view but is everyone who hates the Jedi order evil? … From the Jedi's perspective, that is." Jacen paused, letting the thoughts sink in deeper in the two Jedi masters. "What I'm saying is that many people disliked the order for the same reason. The supreme chancellor of the Republic was elected with democracy. It was the people that elected him every few years who, in the end, decided who had power. Palpatine himself was a very charismatic leader and was elected easily. He even convinced the population that the Jedi were traitors. People, for years had been watchful of the Jedi order, always standing on top of them. The Jedi order, unlike the supreme chancellor, never left. They were apart from the Republic's democracy.

Many people feared that the Jedi, who sat on top of the Republic, might one day try to usurp the power from the chancellor."

Luke and Mara looked at Jacen shocked. "The Jedi would have never done such a thing. They were guardians of the peace not conquerors."

"True, but they had power… and people who have power use it, no matter how good or evil they are. When the old Jedi order discovered that Palpatine was the Sith lord they had been looking for, they tried to arrest him. Take away his power and assume control, granted it was temporarily, but they would have been in complete control of the Republic. Nothing, no laws forced them to hand over power to the newly elected chancellor. Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, the attempts to take away Paplatine failed with Vader's intervention. Palpatine convinced the public of what had happened and turned them over on his side by reanimating the mistrust of the Jedi order among the senators. When Palpatine formed the Empire, he was supported by most of the senate. He declared the Jedi to be traitors with almost unanimous majority. Palpatine played with the people's fears and succeeded in his plan. With no more Jedi to stand in his way and the senate approving him, he initiated a system of oppression that lasted for years until the days of the Rebellion."

Luke and Mara looked at Jacen, shocked. "How do you know all this? How do you know all those details about Palpatine."

Jacen froze for half a second, too fast for Mara or Luke too see. "Let's just say I learned and traveled a lot following my capture. To get back to matter however, my point is that I don't think the Jedi order should be involved in politics. It proved to be its downfall once and it may happen again. The Jedi should serve all life, not the republic or some politician." Jacen paused another short moment then smiled once more. "That, anyways, is my own point of view of things."

Luke smiled. "It makes sense. In some way, your reasoning is very similar to the one of the elders. One day you will make an amazing Jedi master."

"Each thing in its own time, Uncle Luke. First we have to finish this war. Answering the Yuuzhan Vong with force will simply not solve the matter."

"Yes, I agree with that and I think it's just about time the two us get back to our meeting." Said Luke, looking at Mara.

Mara hugged Jacen and Luke tapped him gently on the shoulder. "We're proud of you Jacen and we know your parents are as well."

Jacen continued smiling as they left. As soon as the door closed, Jacen's smile vanished just as he felt a sharp pain growing in his spine. Ignoring the pain, he focused on its message.

_A warning from the world brain._

He had already warned the Slayers to be prepared and he knew there wasn't much he could have done at the present moment. Jacen took a deep breath and suddenly had an idea. It was something he hadn't done in a while. Something that would take his mind off being a god, at least for a short while.

Queen Mother Tenel Ka sighted in relief as she finished going through reports of the last battle with the Yuuzhan Vong. On the balcony of her apartments in the main city of Mon Calamari, she took a moment to smell the soft breeze coming from the ocean. It reminded of her of the sea on Hapes. Though there was a big difference between both planets, she felt home for the first time in a while. She had spent the last months moving constantly, mostly following her fleet or simply working on politic issues.

Tenel Ka could finally relax for the first time in three days. She had not seen any of her friends in a long time. Knowing Jaina, Lowbacca and Zekk were serving in the military, her thoughts drifter towards Jacen. She had not seen him in a long time. Not since his capture at the hands of the Yuuzhan Vong. That event had left her empty. She had felt Jacen's apparent death in the force almost as strongly as Jaina. She had been alone when it had happened. She could remember it clearly. In the darkness of the night on Hapes, she had felt something of an explosion that had shaken the entire galaxy. The necklace Jacen had given her had shattered in hundreds of pieces and, without exactly knowing why, she had fallen on her bed, crying. Showing emotions she usually kept to herself, Tenel Ka had felt empty for a dew days following the event.

Weeks, months even years later, she had learned of Jacen's escape from the Yuuzhan Vong. It had been 2 years since the critical mission that had taken him away from the New Republic. Last she had seen him, both of them were 16 years old. She looked at herself, now an 18 years old Queen Mother of Hapes. As her mind drifter towards the sea once more, drawn by its beauty, Tenel Ka felt something in the Force, a presence she had not felt in a long time. It was a presence that filled her with joy and hope. _It was Jacen._

She quickly turned towards the presence and saw him. Near the glass doorway that led to a second part of the balcony, stood Jacen Solo, smiling at her with his usual solo grin.

The bright light behind him and the wind gently flowing through his messy brown hair almost made him look like a ghost. Tenel Ka slowly approached him, unsure of herself, she reached for the young man in front of her. He looked deeply in her eyes.

"Hi" he said "It's been a while."

Convinced that the man in front of her was really her friend Jacen Solo, she slowly hugged him. "Friend Jacen." She whispered releasing him "It's good too see you again"

A soft smile drawn on her lips melted his heart. All of the time they had spent apart seemed to melt away. Her golden red hair floating in the wind, her beautiful eyes sparkling with life, her red lips that made his heart flutter, everything made him want to embrace her.

Regaining control on her emotions, Tenel Ka took a good look at him. How he had changed in the two years he had been away. She too had changed, her position as Queen Mother of Hapes, the war itself had given her more maturity, both mentally and physically. Both entranced by each other, they lost track of time. For minutes, or hours for all they knew, they looked at each other, wordlessly.

Jacen was the first to break the ice. "You look good today, Queen Mother."

"And so do you, friend Jacen." She paused "Would you like to come inside?" seeing his question she spoke first. "I have already dismissed the personnel here. We can be alone…"

She didn't finish her phrase but Jacen didn't need to hear it. "Yes, I would like that."

Jacen's presence had calmed her, the stress she had gathered during the day had worn off by the single contact with her friend. They sat down in her living room sharing a drink he had forgotten the taste. Everything seemed too grandiose in the Queen Mother's personal quarters. Jacen, who until recently had only been used to Yuuzhan Vong dwellings, had spent two whole days rediscovering the different items in Luke and Mara's apartment. However, compared to Tenel Ka's quarters, his uncle's apartment was almost minuscule. He had lost habits of such amazing and over exaggerated details. All this, however was not enough to keep his mind completely off her. He looked at her, as she told him of the amazing view her place offered. She was almost breathtaking; he could feel the light emanating from her as she spoke. For the first time in a while, Jacen was overwhelmed by someone. Overwhelmed but not threatened, it was a rediscovery for him in some way.

_A most pleasant rediscovery._

As the afternoon slowly left its place to the evening, they relaxed together, letting the weight of the war flow off their shoulders. He was finally having his well deserved vacation. They spent an hour in her private pool and as the evening brimmed with the orange light of the sun setting. Jacen glanced at her, her hair glowing in the sun beam on the balcony. Wordlessly, he approached her, his head slowly tilting down towards hers. She closed her eyes, following his movement. Their lips meeting for a single moment they would remember for the rest of their lives.

As Jacen and Tenel Ka shared a kiss under the setting sun, Jacen felt a sharp pain in the scar on his chest. Breaking the bond between them, Jacen took a moment to breathe. He apologized to Tenel Ka but noticed she was staring at something in the sky. Rain filled the stars of the night. _No a single cloud_, he thought, then he noticed it wasn't normal rain either.

Rain of fire was falling on Mon Calamari's capital city and the fires were Yuuzhan Vong pods dropping from high orbit. Armed with their deadly weapons, morale boosted with their holy task set by Supreme Overlord Shimmra, the warriors were about to take on the holiest task of their lives. The destruction of Mon Calamari's capital was about to begin and with the entire Galactic Alliance fleet on patrol on the other side of the star system. The undetected YuuzhanVong had only small defensive positions to destroy and the path of victory would be theirs.

Only one thing, unknown too them, was about to stand in their way. That thing was a living god, that thing was Jacen Solo.

* * *

**  
Never thought of adding some text down here before... but anyways. Its weird the affect a girl can have on a guy, specially when she's smiling... anyways... lots of action in next chapter, I promise!**


	4. Chapter 4: A God's Wrath

_Right so this is my first update in quite a long time but just to let you know, i'm not dead. Sorry for taking so long to update but as a bonus ill upload chapter 4 and 5 today, that should keep you busy for a while. The real action should start soon._

_on a side note, i'm sure a few of you have already read __Betrayal, the Legacy's first novel. I got my hands on it not to long ago and i'm almost finished with it. Pretty good and i must admit... I was pretty much suspecting something similar would happen to Jacen._

_ Though i'm willing to bet Jacen is probably not gonna become full evil sith lord, I just hope he doesn't choose to be called "Darth Jacen" ... that would be quite... troubling. Well whatever, read, enjoy and well... read again o0'  
_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 4: A God's Wrath

Inside a conference hall on Mon Calamari's capital city, Luke Skywalker and a few other others, including Jedi Masters, were discussing of the Council matter. Luke looked at Keyan Farlander and sighted in relief as they had just made up their mind on three masters.

"There's one more Jedi I would like in the council" Began Luke.

"Who?" asked Corran

"Kyp…"

Luke didn't finish his sentence as he felt a shock in the force. He realized others felt it too because most of them had lost their balance. Fear, anguish… Death was flowing all around them. Panicked, the non Jedi tried to help the Masters keep their balance but that didn't matter much because a shockwave soon sent everyone on the floor. Luke got up and quickly opened the sealed windows with a push of the force. As he looked outside, he froze solid. Fire was falling on the city like a rain of meteors, Yuuzhan Vong drop pods were crashing on the surface of the city making it tremble.

Luke saw, to his horror, civilians running in the streets, desperately trying to find cover from the alien invaders. Without thinking a second more, he ignited his lightsaber, broke the window and jumped outside in the action, soon to be followed by other Jedi.

Luke took a good look around and barely saw the warrior rushing him. His quick reflexes allowed him to dodge the attack, though loosing a few hairs in the process. Mara was already fighting two warriors on her own and other masters, including Corran, Keyan Farlander and Kyle Katarn were already engaged. Hundreds of Warriors flowing in the city like ghosts seeking their ultimate target: The Mon Calamari capital hall, where they would find many important Alliance leaders.

Dozens of soldiers rushed out of the meeting building to aid the Jedi but they were too few and would be overrun in a matter of minutes. Whatever few military on planet were completely overwhelmed by the surprise and strength of the attack. Luke searched in the force for the Yuuzhan Vong's target and felt intense fighting near the high sector were all politicians were residing and working. Their goal became clear too the Jedi and they all knew they had to do something or they would have to face loosing the entire planet.

Somewhere, out there, Luke felt a spark in the force. Something was glowing brighter and brighter in the force. The Masters around him felt it to as they were pushing back wave after wave of enemy warriors. The Force resonated around them, calling them towards the Capital Hall. Without waiting another moment, Luke, Mara, Corran, Kyle and Keyan dashed towards the call, entrusting the area to the remaining masters. He felt the light taking a shape in his head, the shape of a young man.

_Jacen_

He didn't need to think about it, he only felt that he had to hurry as fast as he could.

After minutes that had seemed like hours to Luke and the Jedi masters finally made it to the high district's grand plaza. They would have never expected the sight that awaited them.

Dozens of corpses were lying on the ground, spread around, baring no kind of blaster or lightsaber injury. Giant bruises appeared on some but as Luke approached one to analyze the damage; his attention was drawn by a loud noise coming from the other side of the plaza.

Jacen Solo, calm like the emptiness of space, was simply defeating one by one the enemies that surrounded him. It was as if the force itself had struck the ground around them and kept discharging a constant energy all around.

_Like a river_, Luke thought.

Though his lightsaber was on his belt, Jacen wasn't using it. Instead he was wielding a Yuuzhan Vong amphistaff that had straightened out to a full five feet long. He wielded the weapon as if he had been born with it. The amphistaff responded to him through his vongsense making it easier for him to use. Five warriors jumped out of nowhere trying to take him by surprise and for a second, time stopped. Luke felt the force emanating even stronger through Jacen as he hit the first warriors before he had even landed. The second warrior was sent flying backwards by a strong burst of the Force. Jacen dropped his amphistaff and with a series of well placed hits so powerful, he sent them flying backwards. Catching his amphistaff before it even hit the ground, Jacen turned around, hitting the final warrior square in the face. Five warriors had died in less than five seconds. It had all happened in a blur but Luke had seen every moment, every action of it and was completely speechless. Only a Yuuzhan Vong running towards him brought him back to reality.

Jacen's hits were constant and when his amphistaff weakened, he simply grabbed another from a fallen warrior. Soon dozens of amphistaffs were coming towards Jacen like snakes drawn to their charmer. Luke's nephew didn't seem to bother or care about the living weapons going towards him. Before Luke or Mara had a chance to yell at him to watch out, the amphistaffs enrolled themselves around Jacen, not applying pressure or trying to hurt him, simply hanging on him as if they knew they would be safe with this stranger whom they could feel. The weapons took Jacen's shape, all around his body, without hindering his movements in any ways; they covered him completely, except for his head.

When one warrior would approach him from behind, the amphistaffs would only extend themselves and strike Jacen's foe down. Soon the warriors started to grow tired from the constant fighting but the frustration that had built inside them for not reaching their goal exploded. Blinded by their rage, they assembled and rushed towards the Capital Hall, bent on achieving their holiest goal.

Jacen, on the other side, began to show signs. His skin was stretching as if he was aging to fast. Fatigue slowly gripped him and forced him to draw even more in the Force and himself. Literally ignoring the pain his muscles were giving him, he kept fighting the attackers.

_Almost overwhelmed._

Suddenly, Jacen froze, his face, empty of emotions until then, slowly formed a smile. He looked up in the sky as if seeing something. Luke's gaze followed his towards the empty skies of Mon Calamari. It was no longer raining fire but Luke could feel something, a shiver in his spine warning him of something. _Reinforcements? _He thought. Kyle, wounded on the elbow, felt something as well. Soon all the masters felt it.

In the empty depths of the star filled sky, small ships were entering the atmosphere. Completely black, they were hard to identify with the naked eye. Gaining speed as they approached the city, they seemed to crack open as if their shell was breaking to reveal something. Driven seemingly by a cold wind, dozens of black Yuuzhan Vong warriors filled the sky, falling, or rather floating towards their destination.

Luke's blood froze when he saw more Yuuzhan Vong heading straight for him. Jacen, on the other hand was smiling softly, calming all around him with his presence. The first black warriors touched the ground near Jacen. Moving quickly, faster than any Yuuzhan Vong warriors, they attacked, to Luke's surprise, the other Yuuzhan Vong warriors.

An incredibly large Black Yuuzhan Vong landed near Jacen as if transported by the wind. He turned towards Jacen and bowed down on his knee. His eyes glowing blue, he nodded at Jacen then stood up to his eight feet tall.

"Slayers!" he yelled "Those traitors have defiled our great lord Slayer's will thus challenging us, his loyal servants. Slay them all! Kill the traitors for the glory of our living God!"

As if driven by an invisible force, the Slayers deployed all around the plaza, killing anything unfortunate enough to be in their way.

"Fenix!" Jacen said, his voice echoing through the Force. "Deploy the slayers around the Capital Hall; do not allow any of them to enter the building."

"At once My lords" replied the imposing Slayer.

Jacen turned towards the remaining black Slayers. "Form up and eliminate these traitors, assist any _Jeedai_ and Alliance soldier you encounter."

Rushing his enemies, leading his warriors, Fenix charged with his weapon raised yelling "Filthy traitors! You will feel the Slayer God's wrath!"

Taken by surprise and by other Yuuzhan Vong, the warriors were completely ravaged by Jacen's Slayers who kept going, as if driven by the Force itself. Its essence was true, the Force WAS fueling them, through Jacen. They kept on doing their task until the end.

The Sun rose silently on Mon Calamari, spreading rays of hope in the Alliance personnel and civilians. The Slayers had moped up most of the Yuuzhan Vong warriors and had assembled around Jacen in the grand Plaza. Though they were under the watchful eye of Alliance soldiers and Jedi, the slayers seemed unconcerned. Covered in blood, Fenix walked faithfully with Jacen as he headed towards Luke.

Had it not been for the incredible situation, Luke would have thought it ironic to see a Giant Yuuzhan Vong giving such respect to a young Jedi. Seeing the confusion, Jacen spoke first in front of the others masters who were still staring at Fenix.

"The city has been secured, the Slayers made sure of it."

"Jacen" began Luke "perhaps you should explain… this."

Jacen showed an almost innocent face and smiled calmly "This is Fenix, leader of the Slayers…"

Mara opened her mouth to say something but she lacked any words to do so.

Jacen's expression lost all emotions once more. "Maybe I should finish my story. What happened after my escape of Yuuzhan'Tar…"

"Yes" Luke said "perhaps that would be best" he added clearly uncomfortable.

In the cockpit of her X-wing, Jaina had almost had a heart attack when she had learned of the attack on Mon Calamari. Furious that her group had not been called back to the planet she had been powerless to do anything. Ultimately, the shock had been even bigger for her and the entire fleet when they had learned that Mon Calamari had been saved by a group of rogue Yuuzhan Vong who had apparently joined the Galactic Alliance's side.

Jaina had been worried for her brother when his presence had almost blown up in the force but she had calmed down now that she could feel him safe. Approaching the planet, her battle had now a full view of Mon Calamari and quickly noticed the damage was limited to the capital city. The attackers hadn't even bothered to sabotage the defenses or attack any of the industrial plants that would have crippled the entire military effort for a long time.

She heard Zekk and Lowbacca in her comm. system.

"By the Force, just look at that, the city is still smoking"

Lowbacca pointed that all the fires had been contained as he had heard on the halo-news network.

Twin Suns Squadron touched down planet side an hour later. Relieved from their duty for a short time, they had been able to take a look around the city. Mon Calamari, strong spirit had remained untouched and they noticed that a large part of the damage had been repaired. Shops were already open and brimming with clients and people walking around. Smoke still escaped a few craters where drop pods had touched down.

Jaina made her way towards the meeting hall with Zekk and Lowbacca to go check on the Jedi. Tracking down through her bond, Jaina finally found Jacen, in the large conference room with many other Jedi, including her uncle and aunt. The scene took her by surprise more than she would have expected. Surrounded by a dozen of Jedi, Jacen stood up in the middle of the circular room. Right next to him was an overwhelmingly imposing black Yuuzhan Vong that didn't seem at all comfortable in the middle of the opening. Without interrupting the session of the _yet unofficial_ Jedi council, the three took empty seats in the back row. Luke resumed.

"Jacen, I do hope you realize this is simply overwhelming for all of us."

"That a Yuuzhan Vong and a human be working together?" asked Jacen with a faint serious smile. "Does it surprise you that much?"

"Jacen" interrupted Mara "What we mean is how and why are Yuuzhan Vong warriors following you as if you were a leader."

"Because they made the choice of following me on their own. Fenix, along with every other Slayer, has seen that killing every single enemy of the Yuuzhan Vong will never solve the war."

Although Jacen kept quiet about the Arbiter matter, he intended to reveal his intentions to the Jedi masters. He looked at all them. "I promised them I would end the war, I promised I would return to them what they have lost so long ago. What they call the light of the true way and what we call the Force."

A silent whisper rose in among the Jedi masters like the wind but Luke, Mara and Corran would not be disturbed by it. Luke frowned.

"The force, you think returning the force to the Yuuzhan Vong will solve this war."

"I don't simply think it will, I know it will."

Luke stared at the masters' silence then silently sighted.

Seeing his hesitation, Mara spoke instead of Luke. "Jacen, your intentions may be pure but violence will not solve violence, you said that yourself. By using them like live soldiers you fall dangerously close to being selfish and approach the dark side."

Jacen dropped his smile. "The dark side?" he sighted "The dark side you say. My actions are bent on stopping the war. That is and has always been my sole purpose."

"I'm sorry" Luke said "We may have been a bit excessive here; we did not mean to say you had fallen to the dark side. Jacen, I know you have always been above all this, these arguments around the war and you are probably right but what we mean is we grow concerned."

"Concerned of this power? Master Skywalker, it seems you have misunderstood my actions. I am not giving orders to the Slayers; I am not commanding them live a leader would his troops. I am merely guiding them."

A silent whisper raised in the room, making Jaina's back shiver. Zekk and Lowbacca had felt it to. Fenix's blue eyes studied the masters one by one then hissed.

"Perhaps you would care to explain? Or as you say, finish your story."

Jacen looked up, at the ceiling. "My story" His eyes flashed quickly with a pale light. "Very well, I will show you"

_This is my story…_


	5. Chapter 5: The Strongest Warriors

_As promised, chapter 5. Read, enjoy and keep up with the encouraging reviews, they keep me going. _

* * *

Chapter 5: The Strongest Warriors 

Vergere's ears vibrated when she felt Shimmra's anger inside the Holy Palace on Yuuzhan'Tar. The supreme Overlord had learned of the failure on Mon Calamari only minutes earlier and Vergere had thought it wise to vanish for a moment. She knew Nom Anor would have done the same somewhere. Shimmra's anger was focused on his high priest who had suggested the attack. _The poor fool_, thought Vergere.

She smiled inwardly as she felt Jacen, somewhere out there, in the vast coldness of the galaxy.

_It would seem, Jacen Solo, that you have begun the next phase of your plan_

_I will look forward to seeing it into action…_

It was wet, the air was heavy and the gravity wasn't helping much but Jacen didn't complain, nor did he seem to notice. He and Fenix were walking towards a temple made of stone on Dxun, Ossus's moon. The thick flora and the high number of predators hadn't bothered Jacen much, only his goal mattered to him. Now in a big clearing, Jacen could feel his surrounding without interference. The sky was dark, it was night and the lack of visibility, added with the constant rain would have probably gotten anyone else lost, but Jacen knew his way. It was his first visit on Dxun but he followed his path guided by the Force. Fenix never complained, he could only stare at the perfect blending of nature, mystified by its imposing views it could display.

Jacen stopped at the bottom of the temple, before the long stairs that would take him high up. He saw some writing on the stone. Fenix read: _Honor of a warrior_, then kept looked at the top, despite the darkness, his blue eyes could see up to the top. A T shaped light appeared from entrance at the top. The light was blue and its shape uninviting, inciting fear and pain, but Jacen didn't care, pain was his servant and his resolve was stronger than steel. He climbed the first step, then the second, and then the third then kept going without tiring. Fenix followed him with equal resolve, or maybe it was just Jacen's reassuring atmosphere. He did not know, he did not care, whatever waited at the top was worth the effort, he knew that much.

They reached the last step a few minutes later, showing no signs of fatigue, Jacen walked forwards, towards the temple's entrance. They reached the center of a large room, lit only in its center by a simple light. They were surrounded; Jacen could feel it, dozens of figures moving silently and deadly around them. Jacen did not flinch, neither did Fenix, he simply looked at the empty shadow in front of him and smiled, again, with his face empty of emotions, only resolve.

"Well" he said "Isn't this awkward…"

"You have some guts, joking in a moment like this" said a muffled voice, through a cold helmet.

"Perhaps, but I did not come here to joke, I came here to talk"

"You're talking already."

Jacen faked surprise "Isn't this childish? Especially for you."

"Very funny kid, you got 5 seconds to _talk_ or we blast you…"

The voice barely finished its word when Jacen brought his hand down in his pocket. He heard the distinctive click of blasters ready to fire. Ignoring the blasters, he took a small orb out of his pocket. The orb was dark blue and radiated a strong energy.

"Where did you get this?" asked the voice nervously

"Same place your last leader left it of course, on Malachor V."

Without adding anything, Jacen heard some movements. The shadows were no longer hiding themselves. The blue t-shaped glow appeared from the far end of the room, coming out from even deeper in the temple. Lights slowly light in the corners revealing dozens of heavily armored humanoids who all wore one distinct feature, a T-shaped visor on their helmets. Jacen turned back to the one wearing the blue glow.

"Malachor V" said a new voice, its accent clearly from Concord Dawn. "You've been to Malachor V"

"Yes, though it's nothing more than a deserted graveyard now." Jacen said "I've come to see you _Mand'alor"_

"…What do you want with Mandalorians?"

Jacen smiled, a smile that would have scared any adult, except those standing in the room. Before he could answer a warrior spoke

"_Ke nu jurkad sha Mando'ade, burc'ya!_" Don't mess with Mandos, mate!

Jacen felt the words coming to him through the force and understood its meaning. He replied in their language

"_Udesii_" Take it easy

Shocked or not that a stranger knew their language, the warriors didn't flinch.

"_K'uur_" Be quiet, simply said Mandalore to the warrior without looking at him

"_A Mand'alor!_" But Mandalore! began the warrior before being silenced by a glance from the blue lit helmet.

Turning back to Jacen, Mandalore resumed. "You're a Jedi, what I don't get is what you're doing with a Yuuzhan Vong, but then again it doesn't concern me. Again I ask what you want here."

Jacen turned back to Mandalore and looked at him straight in the eyes, or rather visor. "Direct way it is then" he started "I want you, all of you to come with me."

A silenced laughter rose up in the background as the warriors realized how crazy the kid in front of them really was.

"_Gar jetiise lise nau'ur ca ti jetii'kade…_" You Jedi can light up the night with your lightsabers… began a warrior.

"… but you lack what it takes to order us around _Jetii _Jedi" finished a second warrior."

Ignoring the warriors, Jacen and Mandalore resumed once more.

"You think bringing us that stone will make us follow you around like dogs? You Jedi are even stupider than I thought, it's a miracle you found this place."

The atmosphere around Jacen grew heavier and so did his look. Taking all humor out, Jacen replied. "First of all, I didn't come here to buy your service with this stone, Fett, and second of all Jedi doesn't really apply to me right now."

Though surprised by the kid's reaction, Mandalore still didn't move. "If you want us, you gotta be worthy of commanding us, and you gotta have the credits for it. Both, I'm sure, you lack."

"You doubt I have honor? You doubt I have skills? You doubt me?" asked Jacen. He turned to Fenix and nodded

Jacen threw the dark blue stone to Mandalore, who caught it. He took his lightsaber and handed it to Fenix. The giant slayer then returned to the door, as if staying out of the way. Jacen looked around him at the confused warriors.

"Come, Mandalorian. Come with all your warriors at once. I will show you who you're dealing with."

He slowly blinked, memories filling his mind.

_He was running, running away from the darkness, running into even more darkness. He was tired, confused, lost. This place was familiar to him, despite the higher temperature, he still recognized it clearly. Underneath the rubles, underneath all the wasteland that had become of the place, he recognized the faint smell, the subtle presence of the area. He could feel the moisture in the air, sticking to his skin, making him even more tired. His senses blurred from time to time but not his presence. For the first time in his life, he wasn't aiming for a goal. He was simply running in this place he had once called home. This place he had come to know as the center of the galaxy. This place that had now been reduced to a state of total destruction, this place that was now being reborn, reshaped into something new, like a Fenix, he knew it all too well._

_He was hurt, his body was bleeding in several places but those wounds didn't affect him, he didn't even feel them, his mind was probably hurt even more but that didn't stop him either. He heard voices behind, in the distant shadows. Someone, something was pursuing him and whatever it was, it wasn't alone anymore. The heavy rain kept his presence hidden; unfortunately, those following him didn't seem to care about the water. They had a clear purpose and he didn't want to find out what. A sharp noise, followed by a halo of light on his left. He saw the explosion, he felt it through his entire numb body. Rubles of duracrete splashed in all directions, hitting him in the face, sending a sharp message to his brain that it hurt. He ignored it, he kept running away from it all._

_Eventually, he found himself in what looked like a clearing, but it was not. He was inside a cave, he didn't know how he had ended up there but he had. Around him, black figures, covered in a grayish cloth, robeskin. He stopped in the very center of the cave's vast opening. He was surrounded, darkness everywhere, confusion, fear, pain. He stopped thinking for a second. Pain was his servant, not theirs. He looked at the leader of the black figures, approaching him. Tall, imposing, it was everything he could imagine as dangerous. It seemed enormous. It stopped, at a good distance from him. Soon two different figures appeared from behind. The first, one he had learned to recognize even in the worst state of confusion, the second, one he had learned to hate, one that had hurt his closest bonds. The Second figure spoke._

"_You have kept on quite a wild chase, Jeedai Jacen Solo." He paused for a moment, letting the words sink in. "But here, in this holy place, you are nothing, you are merely a useless boy, one that represents so much, yet so little."_

"_I must say, you surprised even me." Continued the first figure_

"_Now, this ends, you will come with us, conscious, …or not." He finished, signaling the black figures to move in._

_He never flinched, he never gave in to panic or fear. He simply looked at the black figures around him. He could feel it, all around him, the energy released by the people in the cave. He could feel it more and more clearly. Lights in his mind were slowly coming to life, as if awakening from a long slumber, one that had seemingly lasted for an eternity. It was not simply floating all around him, it was flowing through him. Somewhere, deep inside his mind, a river was forming._

_The black figures approaching him slowly noticed something on their prey. His eyes were glowing; his entire body radiated something they could not identify. He was here, he was there, he was everywhere. Seeing he was not afraid of them, they attacked. He did not even look at the ones around him, he simply stared at the biggest one, their leader. Rocks, boulders were detaching from the cave's walls, part of the ceiling was breaking, all falling loose, floating in the air, around him. Soon, crushing the black figures, hitting them with the might and strength of a river. The boulders were spinning around him, forming a vortex. A vortex of pure energy._

_The rocks fell on the ground with a slam, the many other black figures stopped, then charged again. He raised his hand. Red, hot, deadly, streams of energy escaped his finger tips, dancing wildly around, burning and eating anything in their path. The streaks of energy consumed even the air around them. Time itself was eaten away by the vortex of energy. Slowly, the darkness around him, in his heart, faded away, giving place to the light, creating a balance in his heart._

_A wry smile formed in his lips. The heartbeat later, everyone, but him, were on their knees, pressed by the heavy weight of his presence. He had awakened once more._

_Jacen Solo had returned to the force._

Jacen blinked once more, the last two days had flashed by in a heartbeat. He turned to Mandalore and smiled, genuinely, then nodded to the rest of the warriors present.

"Yes" he whispered "This will do nicely."

Mandalore replied "Well now, you have the strongest warriors of this galaxy on your side"

"Indeed, Mandalore, indeed..."

He turned to Fenix

"Contact Vergere, it is time for her part."

Fenix's eyes flashed in a deeper blue, a light that inspired determination.

_Determination would be a key factor for Jacen, he knew it all to well._

_

* * *

_


	6. Chapter 6: Warmth of an Invincible Heart

**Back again for more! I worked on this chapter quite a lot and even ended up rewriting it twice (partially). Some of you may have noticed I changed the story summary with the last update but anyways I felt it needed a change.  
**

**The first part is a bit of a side liner to show the other characters and their points of view.**

**Then, never forgetting the whole Jacen/Tenel Ka "action" for fans  
**

**And you get to learn about what Jacen has been doing ever since his "freedom"**

**I've had nothing to do for the past few days so i've already started chapter 7 and you should expect it out soon.**

**Keep reading, enjoying and reviewing, and i'll keep writing. (sorry for the few, if not many, typing mistakes) **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Warmth of an Invincible Heart

Luke Skywalker opened his eyes in shock as he was forced out of his dream by his consciousness waking up. He looked around him in the dark room; he was sweating but troubled enough not to notice. The room was dark and hadn't changed at all since he had closed his eyes. Mara was still sleeping peacefully right next to him, undisturbed by him. He took a good look around to make sure nothing had changed and laid down on his back. Staring at the ceiling, he began thinking, remembering his dream. He wondered what could have forced out of his sleep like that. What could have make him panic enough that his own body needed to wake him up? He sighted, too tired to wonder around the question for more than a few minutes, he fell back a sleep.

_Something is going to happen_

Vergere heard the warning in the force and stood fully alerted to her surrounding. She wandered the hallways of Shimmra's citadel without being noticed, invisible to all who wouldn't pay attention to servants. She was heading towards a room known to only a few people.

As she entered through the secret passageway, she noticed a vilip. Drawn to it, she established its link with the other owner.

_Fenix_

"Commander Fenix, what a surprise."

"Vergere, the Arbiter sends word. We have found the mighty warriors you have spoken of. It would appear they have willingly joined our lord."

_Quite a move, young Jacen Solo, charisma has not escaped you it would seem._

"Transmit my congratulations to the Arbiter."

"Prepare yourselves for the final step of preparations; we will end this charade soon."

"I stand ready, Fenix. I will inform the supreme Executor to begin his part."

Fenix nodded and cut off the connection, leaving Vergere in darkness, but not alone. She turned slowly towards the other person in the room, Nom Anor.

"Well, supreme executor, it would appear everything is working out as we had hoped."

Nom Anor frowned "Convincing Shimmra to take immediate actions on the fleet will be difficult."

"Difficult? Impossible? Perhaps, but it has to be done regardless."

"What is he thinking?"

"Who, Shimmra?" she asked innocently

"Don't play with me Vergere." Warned Nom Anor. "Jacen Solo is playing a very dangerous game and if he is not careful he will fall, most likely dragging us down with him."

"Precisely, Supreme Executor, and that is exactly why we are here to make sure this never happens."

Nom Anor sighted slowly but drained of anger.

He looked at the black entrance and without turning to Vergere he added "I will do what I can to convince Shimmra into sending his fleet into our trap, but there is something else that bothers me."

"His familiar," interrupted Vergere "Onimi."

"Correct, he is a sneaky one, just like you. I have a feeling he is up to something."

"Worry not, Supreme Executor, I am already watching Onimi's movements to find out his purpose."

Nom Anor nodded and left the room, wordlessly. Vergere stared at him then at the emptiness of the room for a few more seconds.

_Yes, very soon all this will end and when it does, Jacen Solo, you will become beyond anything imaginable. _

Vergere left the empty room, wondering where her next lunch might be.

Jaina Solo sighted as her X-wing landed inside a Hangar. She opened the hatch and climbed out. Her Astromech droid chimed happily making her smile for a fraction of a second. Her feet touched the ground and she had to take a second to readjust herself to the gravity. Not far, Zekk was exiting his own X-wing and Lowbacca was doing the same a few meters away.

"Well that was boring" she began telling Zekk as he approached. "We didn't even see a single enemy."

"Yea, the first time it was boring, the second time it was fun, the third it was weird but this is the fourth time we don't encounter a single Yuuzhan Vong craft out there."

She frowned "You think they're up to something?"

"Everybody's thinking it, I'm just saying it."

Lowbacca growled something from their side.

"I know they're always up to something, but I mean maybe this time it's really big, like the attack on Mon Calamari." Replied the young man

"That one wasn't big" replied Jaina. "It was only surprising and came close to being destructive."

"Most people think it was Jacen that saved the capital city, him and the black Yuuzhan Vong with him. Come to think of it, where is he anyway?

Jaina sighted "I haven't got a clue," she passed a hand in her hair to straighten it a bit "He vanished a few weeks ago and no one's seen him ever since."

Lowbacca frowned and replied to her.

"I don't know Lowie, I mean I still feel him through our twin bond so I know he's okay and I guess it's all that really matters right? Besides, knowing him, he's still looking for a solution to end the war."

"You think he'll really find one?" asked Zekk

"Don't know, but I get the feeling if he does somehow find a way, it's going to be too late."

"I wonder what he's doing right now," he said, looking at the black space through the shield.

Jaina grinned "Well, I'll tell you what we are going to do, were going to find ourselves a cantina and drink like there's no tomorrow."

Zekk laughed, "Aye aye Major Solo, drinking it is." He added lifting an imaginary glass.

The sun hadn't set yet, its orange colors danced wildly on the sky, mixing its colors with the pale blue. Queen Mother Tenel Ka always enjoyed watching the sun set. It always seemed to calm her mind. She let her thoughts drift freely, recalling the precedent meeting she had attended to. She didn't like politics, she probably never would. The only reason she was doing it was for her people. So that Hapes didn't fall prey to all the corrupt nobles who would do anything for their own benefits.

She sighted. The clouds seemed so much more free, not bound by anything, they simply rode the wind, going wherever they pleased. Her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar presence in the force. One she would never get tired of feeling.

_Jacen Solo_

She felt him clearly, as if he was standing...

_Right behind me_, she thought just as she turned around quickly.

She came face to face with him. He had appeared almost out of nowhere as her thoughts drifted in the clouds. He smiled at her.

"Friend Jacen, it is good to see you!"

"Hello Queen Mother," he said, accepting her embrace softly.

His heart skipped a beat as he looked at her. She looked even more beautiful than before, her golden red hair floating freely around her. She was wearing a long dress that left almost her entire back exposed, making Jacen blush for a fraction of a second. Her smile was warm and he found himself drawn to her. He could barely resist the temptation of reaching out to her and kiss her. He smiled back at her

"You seem troubled, Jacen" began Tenel Ka "Is something wrong?"

"It's alright," she noticed him staring at her dress. "It's quite different from your usual dressing." he added with a famous Solo-grin

"You like?" she asked with her own grin

"It's beautiful" he half-whispered

"Thank you" she paused "Please, come inside" she finished with a small smile.

Jacen sat down on one of the luxuriously decorated couch inside Tenel Ka's private quarters. She poured a pink drink in two glasses, one witch she handed to Jacen. He shivered at the touch of her skin. He never noticed that she had the same reaction. He stopped for a fraction of a second, wondering why he was affected like this. This was far from the first time he had come close to her. His mind came back to reality as she sat down right next to him. She raised her glass.

"This beverage is made from a plant found only on Dathomir, its quite simple and very common. Unlike those expansive liquors commonly found among nobles, I find it's simplicity very refreshing and it is strong and sweet. I'm sure you will like it."

"Only one way to find out." He said with his best Solo-grin.

He approached his glass to his lips, letting the pink liquid's smooth odor enter his nostrils, it smelled sweet, almost overwhelming. He took a sip, he instantly felt the taste. It was incredibly strong and sweet but without being too much like the smell suggested. It's texture was smooth and soft. He found it was a perfect balance of taste that left him wanting more.

While he was lost in his deep analysis she brought him back to reality by brushing his shoulder softly.

"Friend Jacen, is it not to your liking?"

"No, on the contrary, its incredibly good. Just like you described, Strong and sweet." _Just like you, _he felt like adding.

"I'm glad you liked it" she said "So, what brings you out here?"

"I was actually not far from here and had a little time for myself so I thought I might drop by and say hello. Especially after what happened during our last meeting."

"I heard what happened afterwards, I'm sorry I could not accompany you."

"Don't be, you had your own duties to attend to."

_The fire rained on Mon Calamari, bringing destruction along it's wake. Jacen turned to face Tenel Ka's worried expression. She stared at his eyes, still held up in each other's arms. _

"_I have to go." he whispered in her ear._

"_I know."_

"_I'm sorry"_

"_Don't be." she kissed him passionately "This time, just make sure you come back to me." she added, the sadness of her memories filling her voice._

"_I promise you, I will come back this time."_

_Letting her embrace go, he turned around towards the balcony and jumped in the fire filled streets. He let the Force guide him on his path towards the ground. He would bring down the wrath of a God on the Yuuzhan Vong warriors, even if he had to become a God himself, he would do it for that woman, no matter what,_

_Somewhere up in the apartments, armed with a new resolve, Queen Mother Tenel Ka bursted out, issuing orders to her guards and maids. Hell was breaking loose all around her, but she knew she would be safe as long as one man was fighting to protect her. She stopped for an instant. No, she was a warrior. She would not stand by while someone risked his life for her, she would find a way to fight, using all her assets, she would help him any way she could._

_She stared at the immense bay window in her chambers. Fire reflected all around in the city. Despite all that was happening, she knew the flame would soon be extinguished, by the strong and constant flow of a river that was being unleashed. _

_Somewhere out there._

He blinked, coming back to the sweet reality around him. He relaxed his body on the couch, feeling the strong effects of the drink slowly fading the tensions in his muscles. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Everything felt so comfortable for the two of them. She looked up at him a minute later, a grin forming on her lips.

"Come to think of it." she began, while slowly approaching her head closer to his "We never finished what we started on Mon Calamari." she finished with a low whispered voice.

Following her expression, "How could I ever forget?"

He rested a hand on her hip and slowly approached her, their lips meeting once more. It tasted sweet, no doubt because of the pink drink. He loved it, every second of it, stretching longer and longer. For once in his life, he didn't have to care about responsibilities, he only enjoyed the moment, getting carried along. They lost themselves in the passion of the moment, ignoring time that kept going on around them. For them, it was simply an eternity they could enjoy together. He lost himself in the redness of her hair

_Red, everything was red. He looked around him and saw dead people. Some were Yuuzhan Vong, others were armored Mandalorians. He focused on the person in front of him, but couldn't see a face. Besides him was Jaina with her lightsaber drawn. She looked injured but not seriously. On the other side was Luke, Blood was flowing down his cheek. Behind him Fenix was fighting with three Yuuzhan Vong warriors. He tried to move but couldn't. Behind the faceless person in front of him, he could see a smaller being, he couldn't tell who it was but he knew this person was dangerous, even more so than the one facing him. The edges began burning, flames were filling the room they were in and soon everything faded away._

Jacen woke up gently from his vision, as if in a trance. Something bad was going to happen, the force had warned him of this person hiding behind a giant mask. He closed his eyes and tried to recall more details. It wasn't his first vision and he had a feeling it wouldn't be his last.

He took a deep breath and exited his small room on the shuttle. Fenix was thoroughly inspecting a Mandalorian weapon, trying to familiarize himself with it's simple and deadly design. Mandalore was sitting in the pilot's seat, reviewing coordinates while the chaotic mix of the hyperspace stars filled the view bay. The three other Mandalorians on board were cleaning their armors down to any particle of dust that might somehow, though unlikely, hinder their functioning at a critical moment.

Jacen looked at the way the three warriors treated their armor. In the short time he had spent with the Mandalorians, he had learned how careful they were with details a common person would simply ignore. Their very acute observation skills gave them an edge in a battlefield where any slight information could save your life.

Jacen turned his attention to the colored stretch of Hyperspace through the bay window. He had found himself an army, _another one_. His thoughts drifted towards the past.

_Yuuzhan Vong Arbiter Jacen Solo left Yuuzhan'tar escorted by his newly acquired personal army of Slayers. He was now free to move unrestrained among the Yuuzhan Vong, though usually preferred to do so unnoticed as his_ _official duty as Arbiter was to observe and report any faults to the Supreme Overlord_. _He still found it hard to believe that Shimmra had appointed him Arbiter of the entire Yuuzhan Vong forces. His identity had remained secret to most Yuuzhan Vong. Only a select few were allowed to know of him, aside from the Slayers. Jacen contemplated the irony of things, he had become something of a symbol of hope for the master Shapers who now possessed the proof that Jeedai could indeed be turned to the light of the true way._

_In the dark, cold room he stood in, Jacen began wondering of his next move. Shimmra would expect him to begin his duties by inspecting the Warmaster's entourage but he didn't want to risk his identity being revealed. During his capture time he had heard stories, rumors and even legends, some witch he was drawn to. Before making any move, he had to take a step back and glance long enough at the board of the game that was the war and begin his long and careful planning. It would take him weeks, months perhaps to assemble the requires assets but he would do as he had promised, he would deliver the light of the true way to the galaxy. Though only a few select could suspect, his true and ultimate goal was known only to himself. He would not bring about the destruction of the galaxy by spreading baseless fanaticism. He would bring back the Yuuzhan Vong into the realm of the Force_, _his so called light would be used to cast away the shadows of doubts that now filled so very many minds._

_His journey through the land of the dead was coming to an end. Soon, he would have to walk back into the light. He wondered for a second if Vergere would follow him into the realm of the living. Perhaps he would be able to show her some of his own lies, perhaps he would simply bring her back into what she had forgotten. As his thoughts cleared into something so far away, he sighted at how little he and Vergere knew of the force. No matter how Vergere had put it in for him, he had always known, deep down inside that the force had always been everything. He just needed to open the eyes of an entire galaxy and that was why he knew it would require quite a bit of planning. But after all, he had all the time he needed, all the time in the world for at that very moment, he still walked the silent plains of the dead and would keep doing so as long as he remained a memory, an echo resonating deep inside all those he knew. Soon, that echo would become a river, memories becoming realities once more and then, he would finally return. Return to a place he had never left, back from a reality he had never entered. None of it mattered now, for in the end, he was Jacen Solo and only that mattered._


End file.
